


The Sound Of Giving In

by orphan_account



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Death, Divorce, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jump.</p><p>Jump.</p><p>Give in.</p><p>Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Giving In

Oliver Sykes, noun.  
a man of many struggles, a being of deep emotions. angered easily and known not to think twice.

He walked along the top floor of his apartment building, an open garden with nothing but a five-foot railing to separate solid ground from a thirty floor drop. Thoughts flooded his head as he paced around in circles trying to calm his mind, but the voices wouldn't stop.

Do it.

Jump.

 

|| Flashback ||

"I'm so done with your shit! Your clothing line, your band, you're not you anymore! You're never home, all you care about is your band. You've been on tour for the last three months and the second you walk back through the door you ignore me? I'm your wife, Oli! We got married, remember? You probably don't actually, because you were wasted all tour!"

Oli's head fell into his hands and his eyes became wells.

"Hannah, I'm sorry, it's just there's new Drop Dead stuff coming out later this week and I've got work to do. I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough, I'm done with your shit. Take your pretty clothing line and shitty band, I'm done. We're done."

"Hannah, no, please..."

Before he could finish Hannah had walked out and slammed the door behind her. She said she was leaving, and she never did come back.

|| End Flashback ||

Oli looked at the floor, then the railing, and into the pitch black night sky.

'What's the point of trying anymore' He whispered to himself.

His fists clenched as he walked closer to the railing, death's hand reaching out to him. 

Running.

Running.

Closer.

He grabbed the railing and pushed himself over.

Falling.

Falling.

Black.


End file.
